


Coffee Date

by Chillytide



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillytide/pseuds/Chillytide
Summary: I'm not much of a writer, sorry :'O
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you even drink that?"  
"No, but what other excuse do I have to hang around here?"  
"You don't need an excuse, I like having you here."


	2. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this wont happen ever but: I love them

"Is it Helen's turn with the door?"  
  
"Yes, are you busy?"  
  
"A little, but I'm not complaining."


	3. Jon Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one isn't colored it just felt better in greyscale


End file.
